


A Good Job

by AgentOklahoma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma





	A Good Job

A Good Job

 

 

David was pulled from his paperwork by the noise of people shouting in his radio. The ex-freelancer sighed and leant back in his chair, dropping the apparatus on the computer desk next to the screen. He glared at his helmet, the radio inside it almost vibrating from the loud voices.

“What have they done this time?” David asked himself as he fished the radio out of his helmet. He turned down the volume before putting the earpiece in and calling to his teammates.

“Hey, what’s the screaming for?” David asked.

“Tucker broke my fort!” Caboose shouted through the radio, causing Washington to wince even with the volume turned down.

“He stole my blanket and pillows to make that stupid fort! I was just taking them back!” Tucker screeched back. Washington rubbed his temples in irritation. There was something like this going on every day. His blue teammates caused him more trouble than their ‘enemy’, the Reds, did.

“Tucker, shut up and help fix his fort. Caboose, give Tucker back his stuff,” David said, preparing himself for the onslaught of screams.

“BUT HE TOOK MY STUFF, I DON’T WANNA FIX HIS STUPID FORT!”

“I NEED THE FLUFFY STUFF FOR MY FORT FLUFFYTON!”

Washington’s eye twitched comically. He could almost feel an aneurysm coming on. He stood from his desk, going to the door in his fatigues, throwing the radio onto his bed before he closed his bedroom door behind him. Sure enough, a mess of blankets and pillows lay on the floor of the common area, Tucker holding a chair out to defend himself against Caboose, who seemed rather intent on reclaiming the missing items for his fort. As soon as he entered, the two blue soldiers turned to face Washington.

“Dude, make him stop-“ Tucker started but he quickly shut his mouth when Washington narrowed his eyes at the two.

“Cut it out the both of you. Fucking children, I swear,” David muttered the second part to himself. He stalked over to the storeroom and took out some blankets and pillows, tossing them on the couch and folding his arms.

“Caboose. You will give Tucker back his shit. In return, Tucker will help remake the fort he broke. Is that understood?” Washington said in a tone that left no room for argument. The two blue soldiers reluctantly did what he said, Tucker returned to his room, saying thanks as he walked past and Caboose neatened up the edges of the fort.

“We done?” Washington asked Caboose. The younger soldier replied without looking at the ex-freelancer.

“Yes. Thank you Church,” Caboose said. David winced a little and turned to leave. On his way back, he passed by Tucker’s room.

“Hey,” Tucker called out, leaning against his doorframe.

“What?” Washington asked with a little more snap in his voice than intended.

“Him calling you that? Just means he thinks you’re doing a good job. In his own fucking retarded way, I guess,” Tucker said.

“Glad he thinks so,” David said sarcastically as he opened his own door.

“I do too. Well, as good a job as you can with a bunch of morons and psychos,” Tucker said, returning to his own room, closing the door behind him.

Washington paused for a moment before he went back into his room to complete his paperwork.

_A good job...Hm._


End file.
